Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/Reba Finds Out/Chapter 2
At her house Reba, Brock, Van, Barbara Jean, Cheyenne are in the living room as Typhuss is pacing about and remembers what Kira told him and he walks into the living room. All right, I have something to tell you but you aren't going to like it, for the past 13 years I having been keep a secret from all of you, I'm just going to say it, I'm Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Brock, Van, Barbara Jean and Cheyenne. Everyone is shocked by this revelation as Cheyenne chimes in. You lied to me for 13 years, Typhuss Cheyenne says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I didn't have a choice, my enemies would have killed all of you and that would have just made all of you targets Typhuss says as he looks at Cheyenne and the others. Barbara Jean chimes in. You would disappear for hours, days even and you are telling me that you spend your nights beating up criminals and saving Star City, you didn't even tell me and your uncle about it, your heroic deeds Barbara Jean says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. If I had told the both of you about it my enemies would use you against me, to get to me and thought of criminals hurting you and uncle Brock made me worry about your safety, so by not telling you I was keeping the both of you safe from harm Typhuss says as he looks at Barbara Jean. Van looks at him. Van, if you have something to say, tomorrow is too late, out with it Typhuss says as he looks at Van. He looks at him. I can't believe it you lied to everyone you cared about and now you think after coming out you've made peace with yourself? Van asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, I have and I had to tell the public and Starfleet, last year I almost lost B'Elanna's friendship because of this secret and I did this for myself, I couldn't lie to my friends and family anymore even Kira knows, I told her two years ago Typhuss says as he looks at Van. He gets up and paces about as Reba looks at Typhuss. I have made peace with myself and I had to tell my friends, I was protecting this family from danger doesn't that matter to you Typhuss says as he looks at Reba and the others. Reba looks at her nephew. Yes we do Typhuss Reba says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. If I had to do it over again, I would do the same thing to keep all of you safe from danger Typhuss says as he looks at Reba and the others. Reba looks at him. Well now that's over why don't I make us all something to eat its been awhile since you've had a meal that was real and not replicated Reba says as she looks at them then at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at her. Sure Typhuss says as he looks at Reba. Then there was a knock on the door. Typhuss opens the door and Kira is standing there, she walks in and Typhuss closes the door. Kira kisses Typhuss on the lips. Hi there I was wanting to see how it went Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. It went good, I think Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him then Julia comes on the wall viewer talking about a bank robbery. There is a bank robbery happening in Star City right now, 7 armed criminals in a standoff with SCIS officers Julia says on the screen. Reba looks at Typhuss and smiles. Its ok go Reba says as she looks at him. He nods and heads out. In Star City at the bank SCIS officers are aiming their particle rifles and phasers at the bank. Stop right there a SCIS officer says as he looks at the criminals. Red Arrow shows up as he looks at one of the officers. We've got the building blocked but they have hostages the officer says as he looks at Red Arrow. Red Arrow looks at him. Red Arrow to Overwatch, come in Typhuss says as he talked into his com. I'm here Typhuss Felicity says as she speaks over the com. Typhuss explains what's up. We got a hostage situation here at the bank, I need you to send the team to my location now Typhuss says as he talked into his com. Got it Felicity says as she speaks over the com. The rest of Team Arrow arrive as Typhuss looks at them. There are 7 criminals inside, all armed and they have hostages Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at him. We'll split up Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him as they split up to take different positions at the back door and top of the bank as Typhuss speaks into the com. Everyone be careful, give the word and we will move on your order, Oliver Typhuss says as he talked into his com. Move in now Oliver says over the com. They move into the bank as the robbers aim their polaron pulse rifles at the hostages as both Oliver and Typhuss aim their arrows at them. Get away from them now Typhuss says as he looks at the robbers. One of them looks at the team. Lower your weapons or we'll kill the hostages and you freaks know what these weapons can do the leader says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. You think I am going to fall for that trick, if we lower our bows you might kill them anyway and why should we trust you Typhuss says as he looks at the man. Then he and his men are covering their ears as Dinah unleashes her sonic scream, Typhuss looks at them. Does that hurt, too bad you don't have protective earplugs like we do Typhuss says as he looks at them. Then the SCIS burst into the bank and arrested the thugs as Typhuss looks at the team. Great job everyone, nice teamwork Typhuss says as he looks at the team. Curtis looks at him. Why are we just standing around, we should go back to the Arrowcave Typhuss says as he looks at the team. They leave the bank and head to the Arrowcave. Meanwhile at LexCorp Lex is watching the team via spycam and talks to himself. Typhuss, you left your family in Texas unprotected, I think I will pay them a visit Lex says to himself. He leaves his office and gets into his limo shuttle and looks at the pilot. Take me to Texas now, get us there fast Lex says as he looks at the man. He nods. The limo shuttle departs from Lexcorp and heads to Texas. At Reba's house their watching the news on the wall viewer. A few hours later Lex's shuttle arrives in Texas and Lex walks up to Reba's house and knocks on the door. Cheyenne opens the door and then closes it and locks it. MOM CALL TYPHUSS NOW! Cheyenne shouts as she runs to the kitchen and gets a particle rifle and starts to assemble it and powers it up and points it at the door as Reba shows up confused by seeing her daughter with a particle rifle. Lex Luthor is outside Cheyenne says as she looks at her mom. Reba thinks for a few seconds. Reba goes to the desktop monitor. Computer, open a channel to Typhuss James Kira Reba says as she looks at the screen. In the Arrowcave Felicity turns to Typhuss. Typhuss we're picking up a signal from Texas Felicity says as she turns to him. Typhuss walks over to her. On screen Typhuss says as he looks at Felicity. She brings it up on the large screen. Typhuss we've got a situation here Reba says on the screen. Before Typhuss could speak the door breaks down and the team could hear the particle rifle firing. CHEYENNE! Reba shouts. Then the transmission fizzes out. We're here for you buddy Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his friends. Thank you, well let's move and the only way to get there fast is to use this Typhuss says as he takes out a site-to-site transporter as he looks at Oliver.